When individuals are deciding which bar or restaurant to visit at a particular time, it may be helpful for the individuals to accurately understand the current, past, and/or future human interactions and behavior that have occurred, are occurring, or will likely occur at the establishment. This is currently difficult, if not impossible, using existing technologies. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved system and methods for determining the current, past, and/or future activities occurring at a particular location.